deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Risotto Nero vs Esdeath/@comment-26198742-20191217012531
I heavily, Heavily '''disagree with this fights as their are Multiple Points in the Conclusion that either don't line up, arne't even Acknowledged, or worse. The Speed Advantage is Pretty Accurate however, the Speed Advantage doesn't Guarantee a Victory against an Opponent who can not only Power Through all of your Attacks but has also taken Attacks that have done far more Lethal Damage. Nero's Stealth didn't mean Much because as Demonstrated in the Manga & Anime when Leone was Stalking her, Esdeath didn't even see Leone at all and upon Leone leaving had revealed that she knew that she was being Watched the Entire Time and had Known that Leone was there for the entire duration that Esdeath was where she was and not only that but Esdeath has shown that she could Detect Tatsumi while he was Invisible with Incursio so with that in mind, Nero's Stealth is basically Useless in this Fight as Regardless of if he could remain hidden or not, Esdeath would not only be able to Detect Nero regardless of where he was but she'd be able to respond to him accordingly and she was even able to Detect Tatsumi's Presence with . Esdeath is Susceptible to the Iron Manipulation of Nero's Ability however as made Evident in the Manga, Esdeath can Manipulate the Demon Extract within her Body (Keep in Mind, the Demon Extract is Blood dwelling within Esdeath and likely mixed in with hers) and by doing so was able to create Multiple Abilities from it, so Esdeath can Manipulate the Demon Extract/Her Own Blood meaning that she likely has resistance to Nero's Iron Manipulation given that it's mostly steming from her own Blood. Colder Temperatures do Increase the Magnetism of Objects that is True, '''In Real Life. '''There is Nothing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure that Supports that Colder Temperatures would cause the Magnetism stemming from Nero's Ability to become Stronger, just because it works like that IRL doesn't mean it applies to someone who has an ability that the something stems around, if Ghiaccio utilized his Stand in Conjunction with Nero and it was doing that then I wouldn't disagree however that isn't the case since nothing in Jojo Supports it even IF Nero claimed that was the case, it wouldn't mean much unless he actually SHOWED it. Esdeath's Rapier isn't really an Advantage and you're not really giving her enough Credit in terms of Intelligence, Since the Moment she realizes that her Rapier is a Liability, she's more than likely to just throw it away and create a Weapon made from Ice considering when Akame slashed her Arm with Murasame, she Stopped Time and Severed the Arm to Prevent the Curse from Spreading to her showing that she's just as Intelligent as Nero is and "On the Fly Planning" doesn't mean that an Opponent is Stronger and Predicting Attacks from a Severely Weaker Opponent doesn't imply it either. Nothing Points to Nero being more Skilled than Esdeath considering the Years of Experience she has Serving as a General of the Imperial Army, Her Time Hunting Danger Beast as a Child by Herself, Intelligence in the Art of Torture, and Various other Displays of Skill. Also you Mentioned Ice Storm Commander In Chief however it's not Mentioned in the Conclusion at all and not only that but you didn't take into account the fact that when Esdeath activated the Ability it covered the Entire Country as well as Covering the Area in Ice and Snow along with '''those that do not have a Strong Enough Vitality, Something that Nero isn't going to be Capable of Having given that Esdeath can flat out tire him out with all of the Advantages not only that but it also negates his Invisibility given how it Operates. Over All, There are so '''Many '''Things wrong with the Arguments against Esdeath that it's honestly frustrating because it feels like No Research was Done for Her and I'm not gonna lie, it honestly feels like this was Written all in Nero's Favor especially with that "Colder Temperatures makes Magnetism stronger" argument, like I'm sorry but it really feels like their was some semblance of Favor going in for Nero in this fight.